At sporting events such as football or basketball games fans are often desirous of wearing hats, caps or other headgear to demonstrate to others the team they are rooting for. School colors, emblems, slogans and other displays are often attached to various headgear to demonstrate a fan's loyalty. Hat bands are often used to retain slogan cards, advertisements, and other paraphernalia for particular wearers. With this background in mind the present invention was conceived and one of its purposes is to provide light-weight headgear which includes a display panel on which a slogan or emblem can be printed directly thereon or for attachment of such materials.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide headgear composed of polyurethane foam rubber or other resilent material which will readily conform to a wearer's head.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide headgear which will fit a variety of head sizes.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide headgear which is light in weight and inexpensive to manufacture and easy to store in a compact fashion.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide headgear which includes an integral display panel and visor portion.